


Welcome to The Family

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [2]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunt wasn’t a nervous person. At least, he didn’t think he was. But now that he was about to meet Bryce’s parents in person for the first time, those stupid butterflies were rioting in his stomach. Bryce laid a hand over his as they waited on the couch of Bryce’s apartment. Their apartment. For once, they were both quiet, although for different reasons.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Welcome to The Family

Hunt wasn’t a nervous person. At least, he didn’t think he was. But now that he was about to meet Bryce’s parents in person for the first time, those stupid butterflies were rioting in his stomach. Bryce laid a hand over his as they waited on the couch of Bryce’s apartment.  _ Their  _ apartment. For once, they were both quiet, although for different reasons.

Hunt exhaled a bit of stress as he focused on Bryce’s soft skin, warm against his, but it all came rushing back when the doorbell rang. Bryce sprang up from the couch and practically ran to the door. He knew she had been looking forward to seeing her parents since practically the moment she had closed the gates and healed the city. The waiting had been killing her, but everyone knew it would be best for Ember and Randall to wait until the city was really back to normal.

Before Hunt could finish preparing himself, loud shrieks and laughter were filling the apartment. Against his better judgement, he stood and walked to the entry hall, deciding that it would be better to just get the initial confrontation over with as soon as he possibly could. The door was still open, Randall left to wait in the doorway as his wife and stepdaughter hugged enthusiastically. Hunt tried to smile sympathetically at the man, but felt he had failed spectacularly when Randall just sighed and pushed the women inside so he could close the door.

Ember Quinlar wasn’t particularly tall, but she made up for it with her personality. The only word Hunt could think of to describe her was loud. The air was filled with much more sound than it had been two minutes ago. Bryce’s joyful laughter swept through the apartment as she hugged Randall. Then, both of her parents turned to Hunt. He gulped.

“So,  _ Athie _ , we finally meet for real,” Ember said, using the nickname that Bryce had taken to calling him recently.

“It’s nice to meet you in person, Mrs. Quinlan,” Hunt said, trying his best to be polite and nonthreatening. Sure, Bryce’s parents seemed fine with him over video calls, but he knew he looked much more imposing in the flesh. Bryce made a face and stepped forward, smacking him on the arm before slipping her hand into his and pulling the group forward into the living room.

“Really? That was the cringiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life!” She exclaimed. Hunt tilted his head in slight confusion. Ember swept in to explain. Or perhaps it was just to be saying something, Hunt honestly couldn’t tell.

“For the love of all that is good, never call me Mrs. Quinlan ever again. That isn’t a request,” she demanded. Mirth and laughter danced in her eyes, melting into happiness as she finished. “If you are going to be with Bryce, then you’re our family,” she said, gesturing to herself and Randall. Hunt felt a sort of warmth bubble up inside of him as Bryce smiled brightly. They weren’t scared of him. They wanted him to be in their family. Bryce must have seen the look on his face, seen that he wouldn’t have been capable of speech, because she pulled him into a tight hug with Ember and Randall.

“Welcome to the family, Hunt,” Ember said gently. Hunt smiled and hugged his family tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt fill. I was given "fluffy prompt of hunt meeting bryce’s parents in person pls!!!" and this is what happened. I was more than happy to write this, as there is a disappointing lack of fics for Crescent City so far.


End file.
